Paciência
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: x 3 shot - COMPLETA x "-Eu realmente não tenho paciência com gênios" Três épocas e três pensamentos. Será que eles finalmente estariam no mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo? .. NejixTentenxLee
1. O gênio idiota

**Disclaimer: Naruto é meu. Processem-me e.e**

**Paciência**

_[(x 3 shot - COMPLETA x)_

_"-Eu realmente não tenho paciência com gênios"_

_Três épocas e três pensamentos. Será que eles finalmente estariam no mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo? .. NejixTentenxLee_

_**Aviso**___

_**Pessoal eu fiz uma c2!! Que emoção né? É o primeiro passo da "Intervenção". **_

_**Não à NejixHina!**_

_**Sim à NejixTenten!**_

_**Qualquer**__** pessoa que quiser sua fic NEJIxTENTEN divulgada lá, fale comigo, que eu a incluirei na lista de fics. Entrem na c2 e participem da "Intervenção"! É só colocar em "subscribe"! **_

_**Espero assim facilitar o acesso à fics NejixTen e também espero que mesmo quem não escreve fics, comece a escrever fics desse casal!**_

_Para acessar a c2, vai no meu perfil, que tem lá o link!!!!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**O gênio idiota**_

_Tenten esperava no banco de hospital. As lutas preliminares do Chunin Shiken tinham acabado há somente três dias, e todos os que passaram preparavam-se para a próxima fase. Do time Gai, somente Neji tinha passado. Enquanto isso, Lee continuava inconsciente._

_Todo o time tinha ido visitar o Rock no hospital, embora este ainda não tivesse acordado. _

_Gai entrava no quarto, e Neji saía, indo sentar-se ao lado de Tenten, que seria a próxima na lista de visitas._

_O Hyuuga sentou-se sem a olhar, e depois de alguns segundos falou com seu típico jeito superior:_

_-Tenten._

_A garota o olhou, distraída. Estava preocupada demais com Lee para escutar direito qualquer coisa que o outro companheiro dissesse._

_-Por que você gosta do Lee?_

_Perguntou Neji sem a olhar. Tenten virou-se para o colega, incrédula. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? _

_Voltou à expressão normal, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando viu que tudo que pairava no rosto do Hyuuga era o mesmo semblante arrogante de sempre._

_-Por que você quer saber isso, Neji?_

_Perguntou, seca. O rapaz não hesitou em responder, com o mesmo tom de antes:_

_-Quero saber por que você gostaria de um fracassado daqueles em vez de gostar de mim._

_Disse naturalmente, e a garota não pôde acreditar nas palavras do colega._

_Tenten sabia que Neji não tinha perguntado isso porque sentisse algo por ela, ou algo assim. Soube no momento em que ele falou, que foi só o orgulho idiota falando. Ele não podia admitir que sua forte colega se apaixonasse por um "fracassado", em vez de ser por ele, o gênio Hyuuga._

_Tenten ficou satisfeita ao pensar que seria bom esmigalhar um pouco do ego do gênio, com nada mais que verdades:_

_Ela quase riu:_

_-Ah, Neji, eu realmente não tenho paciência com gênios._

_O rapaz estreitou os olhos, sem olhá-la:_

_-Lee gosta de uma fracassada, em vez de gostar de você. Como você se sente com isso?_

_A Mitsashi cerrou os punhos de leve ao ouvir o veneno das palavras ácidas. Levantou-se e olhou o companheiro com seu melhor sorriso:_

_-Provavelmente do mesmo jeito que você. Eu acho que posso vir ver Lee mais tarde._

_Concluiu, saindo do hospital controlando-se para não invocar os dragões gêmeos no prodígio Hyuuga._


	2. O tal do sentimento

**Disclaimer: Naruto é meu. Processem-me e.e**

**Paciência**

_[(x 3 shot - COMPLETA x)_

_"-Eu realmente não tenho paciência com gênios"_

_Três épocas e três pensamentos. Será que eles finalmente estariam no mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo? .. NejixTentenxLee_

_**Aviso**___

_**Pessoal eu fiz uma c2!! Que emoção né? É o primeiro passo da "Intervenção". **_

_**Não à NejixHina!**_

_**Sim à NejixTenten!**_

_**Qualquer**__** pessoa que quiser sua fic NEJIxTENTEN divulgada lá, fale comigo, que eu a incluirei na lista de fics. Entrem na c2 e participem da "Intervenção"! É só colocar em "subscribe"! **_

_**Espero assim facilitar o acesso à fics NejixTen e também espero que mesmo quem não escreve fics, comece a escrever fics desse casal!**_

_Para acessar a c2, vai no meu perfil, que tem lá o link!!!!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**O tal do sentimento**_

Haviam passado três anos agora, e todos os membros do time Gai, já tinham 16. Aquela foi a última vez que Neji tinha ouvido Tenten assumir que gostava de Lee, embora esse sempre soubesse. O Neji de hoje estava muito mudado: Depois da luta com Naruto, e da aliança com a família principal, foi ficando cada vez mais tranquilo e calmo. De certo modo o indignava ver como Lee sabia dos sentimentos de Tenten há tanto tempo, e somente os ignorava, muitas vezes criticando vários aspectos da kunoichi sem respeitar o que ela sentia.

Neji não tinha mais aquela rivalidade e arrogância doentias, mas continuava insatisfeito com o fato da colega ser apaixonada por Lee. Embora ele nunca mais houvesse ouvido isso dos lábios dela, acreditava que esse sentimento ainda resistia.

Seria numa tarde de outono, com um clima nem tão quente nem tão frio, que esse assunto viria à tona de novo.

xxx

Fazia dois dias desde que o time Gai voltara a Konoha da missão de salvar o kazekage, e desde que Neji tivera Tenten em seus braços, mesmo que por alguns segundos, na luta contra Kisame, os pensamentos daquele dia há três anos atrás, vieram-lhe à memória novamente.

Lembrava como antigamente era arrogante com todos, e embora não falasse muito com Tenten, sabia que ela detestava esse aspecto de sua personalidade.

Era uma garota geniosa e forte demais para deixar-se cegar pela antiga fachada invencível de Neji.

Ele sabia disso, assim como sabia de quase tudo da colega: Sabia que ela gostava de leite morno, sabia que ela era muito concentrada para a mira mas muito desatenta para outras coisas, sabia que ela demonstrava o afeto pelas pessoas queridas com xingamentos e agressões. Sabia até que ela tinha duas pintinhas nas costas, e que não soltava o cabelo em público.

Mas mais que tudo isso, ele sabia que Mitsashi Tenten era apaixonada por Rock Lee desde que começaram a formar um time. Ela admirava sua garra, coragem e persistência. E o Neji de hoje, a admirava por admirar isso em alguém.

Mas certamenteesse não era o momento de pensar em nada disso. Estavam numa missão de praxe, coisa teoricamente simples: Ir atrás de uns ninjas amadores de uma vila inimiga que queriam roubar os pergaminhos secretos de Konoha.

Apesar de ser uma missão sem maiores dificuldades, descobriram que esses ninjas usavam genjutsu. O que dificultava só um pouco, porque isso não era o forte de ninguém do time.

Gai não estava com eles, pois agora o jounin Neji era o líder do grupo.

Quase todos os inimigos tinham sido derrotados, no limite entre Konoha e a Chuva, que era um precipício.

Os três achavam que a batalha já tinha acabado quando um ninja que costumava ser espião em Konoha, querendo levar consigo para a morte pelo menos um dos componentes do time, fez um último genjutsu.

-Lee-san, me ajude!!!

Gritou a figura de Haruno Sakura, que surgiu de trás das árvores, sendo puxada para trás por vários ninjas.

Tenten e Neji perceberam imediatamente que era um genjutsu, mas Lee, que estava um pouco distante deles, perdeu a cabeça em frente a imagem da amada sendo levada.

-Sakura-san!

Gritou o Rock indo em direção a figura da Haruno que afastava-se, para o limite do precipício que era camuflado pelo genjutsu como sendo somente um terreno plano.

-Não, Lee!!

Gritou Tenten, vendo o companheiro pular diretamente no precipício iludido pelo genjutsu. Estava prestes a correr atrás dele quando duas mãos seguraram sua cintura, a impossibilitando de correr.

-Me solta, me solta!

Gritou Tenten furiosa, tentando livrar-se do corpo de Neji:

-Pare, Tenten! Lee com certeza percebeu antes de ser tarde demais, se você for atrás dele vai causar mais problemas para o time.

A morena fechou os olhos furiosa, livrando-se do capitão violentamente:

-O que você pretende que eu faça?!

-Não conseguimos ver nada com esse genjutsu, temos que esperar o efeito passar. Quem o criou já deve estar morrendo, não vai demorar muito!

Disse a voz rouca de Neji tentando ser convincente.

Tenten estava prestes a falar novamente quando o cenário foi lentamente voltando ao normal.

Os dois olharam ao redor percebendo a sensação estranha do ar mudando, e logo viram uma presença conhecida aparecendo do que parecia ter sido a escalada de umas rochas:

-Me desculpem por isso!

Disse Lee, sem jeito, meio machucado, referindo-se à sua irresponsabilidade e precipitação.

xx

Algumas horas depois, os três saíram do escritório da Hokage, depois de dar o relatório da missão, e cada um ia seguindo seu caminho quando Tenten virou para trás sentindo um chakra conhecido.

-Oi, Neji.

Disse tranquilamente voltando-se para frente.

O Hyuuga tinha uma expressão um tanto severa. Começou a falar com a garota, tentando manter seu tom de voz baixo:

-Tenten, hoje você poderia ter comprometido a missão com sua precipitação.

-Yare, Yare...

Assentiu ela, sem prestar muita atenção.

-Eu estou falando sério. - Disse o rapaz parando de andar. A garota parou também, e ele a olhou fixamente nos olhos:

-Você não pode deixar seus sentimentos interferirem assim numa missão. Eu sei que sentimentos são importantes, mas...

A Mistashi quase riu, e o jounin a olhou interrogativo.

-O que foi?

Perguntou calmamente e ela estava prestes a dizer "Nada, Neji", mas pensou bem e mudou de idéia:

-Você é um hipócrita, Neji.

Disse ela em claro e bom som. O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas, um tanto incrédulo.

-Como eu sou hipócrita?

Perguntou sinceramente, e ela estreitou de leve os orbes chocolate:

-Do modo que você fala coisas como "Eu sei que sentimentos são importantes" quando você não sabe nada.

O tom de voz da morena ia aumentando gradativamente.

Neji sentiu suas mãos suarem de leve. Ela nem imaginava do que estava falando...

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Perguntou ele tentando entender algum porque da acidez das palavras dela.

Tenten somente suspirou, desistindo de uma maior discussão, e o olhou fixamente:

-Você não entende nada, Neji. Você não sabe nada de sentimentos.

Disse seca, virando-se e saindo andando. O capitão a observou durante um tempo.

Talvez ela tivesse razão. Talvez se ele realmente soubesse alguma coisa de sentimentos não continuaria amando a mesma mulher, mesmo achando que ela gostava de outro.

Virou-se para o lado oposto e começou a andar.

É, talvez fosse isso.


	3. Perdendo a paciência

**Disclaimer: Naruto é meu. Processem-me e.e**

**Paciência**

_[(x 3 shot - COMPLETA x)_

_"-Eu realmente não tenho paciência com gênios"_

_Três épocas e três pensamentos. Será que eles finalmente estariam no mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo? .. NejixTentenxLee_

_**Aviso**___

_**Pessoal eu fiz uma c2!! Que emoção né? É o primeiro passo da "Intervenção". **_

_**Não à NejixHina!**_

_**Sim à NejixTenten!**_

_**Qualquer**__** pessoa que quiser sua fic NEJIxTENTEN divulgada lá, fale comigo, que eu a incluirei na lista de fics. Entrem na c2 e participem da "Intervenção"! É só colocar em "subscribe"! **_

_**Espero assim facilitar o acesso à fics NejixTen e também espero que mesmo quem não escreve fics, comece a escrever fics desse casal!**_

_Para acessar a c2, vai no meu perfil, que tem lá o link!!!!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Perdendo a paciência**_

Tomou um gole do sakê, em seguida contendo a vontade de vomitar.

Não sabia porque ainda tentava...

Sua cabeça latejava fortemente, e o barulho dentro da casa resultante de uma dúzia de jounins e ANBUS "levemente" alterados pelo sakê seria o suficiente para fazer qualquer pessoa sóbria fugir para os batentes do jardim da casa, exatamente como Tenten fez.

Era a festa pós casamento de seu querido companheiro de time. E ela estava feliz, claro. Mas nem um pouco disposta a participar daquela conversa de gente bêbada.

Viu uma silhueta aproximar-se pelo jardim:

Com seus 20 anos, Hyuuga Neji era um dos homens mais atraentes da Vila da Folha.  
Era capitão de um esquadrão da ANBU, e extremamente talentoso em praticamente tudo o que fazia.

Tenten observou o rosto maciço do ex-colega, que aproximava-se, somente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia, que refletia os orbes pérola.

-Você deveria parar de fingir que toma isso.

Disse Neji, num tom _quase _divertido, sentando-se ao lado da antiga companheira.

Tenten formou um leve riso na linha dos lábios, jogando no gramado o conteúdo do pequeno recipiente.

-Você tem razão.

Falou, apoiando o rosto de expressão cansada nas mãos marcadas. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia que a jovem não resistia tomar alguns goles de álcool, sem os colocar para fora em seguida.

Eventualmente ela e Neji eram designados para missões da ANBU juntos, mas desde que o time Gai dissolveu-se, nunca tiveram mais tanto contato, exceto pelas vezes em que encontravam-se casualmente, ou ele aparecia do nada no apartamento da moça, a chamando para, de ajudá-lo a treinar, a tomar chá. Mas isso era muito raro.

-Dá pra acreditar que o nome dela é "Sayura"? Eu ainda fico pasma quando lembro!

Disse Tenten em tom de riso, e Neji a olhou de soslaio, interpretando seu sorriso cansado do dia trabalhoso como uma demonstração de amargura camuflada.

Neji sempre se equivocava ao interpretar as expressões de Tenten.

Preferindo não abordar um assunto que ele pensava que a afetaria, levantou-se olhando-a de canto:

-Vamos dar uma volta, aqui está cheio de bêbados...

Disse ele, que nunca ingeria nenhuma gota de sakê.

A moça sorriu e levantou-se.

Os dois despediram-se dos anfitriões da festa e saíram juntos.

Era o casamento de Rock Lee e Monoke Sayura.

Monoke Sayura era uma civil de Suna, por quem o jovem Rock apaixonou-se algumas semanas depois que Haruno Sakura foi embora de Konoha com Uchiha Sasuke.

Em poucas semanas o Rock e a Monoke haviam firmado um relacionamento e dois meses atrás, Lee tinha pedido Sayura em noivado, a trazendo para morar consigo em Konoha sob benção do novo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, que a aceitou como cidadã da Vila da Folha.

Neji olhou a companheira de soslaio enquanto andavam pelas ruas desertas da noite de Konoha.

A lua estava cheia e transmitia um brilho azul que parecia dar uma camada dessa cor para toda a escuridão calada da rua.

-Você acha que ele vai ficar feliz?

Perguntou Tenten sinceramente, para o amigo, que olhou novamente para frente pensando numa maneira adequada de responder a pergunta:

-Acho que Lee é um idiota.

Tenten ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando o rosto maciço do colega.

-Idiotas sempre acabam felizes.

Completou Neji no momento em que chegaram em frente à sua casa, e Tenten deu um meio riso.

-Vamos tomar um chá.

Disse ele, abrindo a porta sem esperar resposta da moça, como de costume. E como de costume, ela obedeceu, não porque ele mandou, e sim porque ela queria, e ele provavelmente sabia disso.

Neji depositou o chá nas duas xícaras, e a moça acomodou-se folgadamente na pequena e impecável residência do Hyuuga.

Neji vivia numa casa sem muito conforto, pois ele simplesmente não achava necessário. A moça olhou em volta dos cômodos visíveis, cozinha e sala, vendo que não dava para dizer nada sobre quem morava lá, somente observando os aposentos, como é comum se fazer.

A casa de Neji era inexpressiva, assim como ele. Tinha um freezer e um fogão pequeno e compacto. Era tudo estritamente organizado, e ela viu sua máscara da ANBU jogada emcima de um sofá da sala, ao lado de alguns livros.

Parando para refletir, Tenten percebeu que não sabia tanta coisa como pensava que sabia, sobre ele. Mas especificamente, sobre sua vida pessoal.

Tenten sabia vagamente que Neji tinha sido praticamente excluído de seu clã, Hyuuga, tanto da primeira como da segunda família; Mas mesmo assim ele continuava possuindo e desenvolvendo cada vez mais todas as habilidades da Kekkei Genkai da família. Sabia também que antes disso, Neji estivera por dois meses noivo de sua prima, Hyuuga Hinata, por imposição da outra parte da família, que literalmente o obrigou, do modo que eles obrigavam as pessoas da família secundária a fazerem o que quisessem.

Mas então Hinata foi quem recusou-se a isso, e quando Naruto foi nomeado Hokage após a morte de Tsunade-hime, ele pôde por um fim em tudo isso, e tomando Hinata como sua esposa, livrou não um, mas dois Hyuugas de um casamento forçado.

Fora isso, Tenten percebeu que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a vida pessoal de Neji, embora ele soubesse de algum modo de tudo que lhe acontecia, fosse um braço quebrado, ou um relacionamento desastroso de uma semana e meia com o ninja sem sentimentos, Sai.

A moça foi despertada de seus pensamentos por um olhar insistente sobre si.

Olhou Neji, ainda distraída e sorriu sem jeito:

-Ah, desculpa, estava viajando aqui...

-Hum... - Ele murmurou, medindo e pesando um pouco as palavras seguintes, que saíram terrivelmente sinceras:

-Você está muito triste, Tenten?

Perguntou sinceramente, fazendo a garota erguer uma sobrancelha, confusa:

-Por que... eu estaria triste, Neji?

O Hyuuga continuava a fitando fixamente como se quisesse ler a veracidade de seu olhar:

-Porque Lee se casou. Com outra mulher.

Essa Tenten levou alguns segundos para entender. Ficou durante um tempinho refletindo por que seu antigo colega poderia achar que ela ficaria triste com o casamento de Lee, até que uma idéia louca a ocorreu.

"Não pode ser...Ele não pode ser tão bobo..." Pensou um tanto incrédula, decidindo confirmar se seu pensamento sobre a percepção falha do Hyuuga estaria certa:

-Por que eu estaria triste de Lee se casar, Neji?

Perguntou no tom de quem pergunta a uma criancinha se ela sabe de onde vem a carne do hamburguer.

Dessa vez foi o rapaz que pareceu confuso. Ele não queria tocar nesse assunto diretamente, mas não viu outra alternativa:

-Porque você... porque você nutre sentimentos...pelo Lee (?)

Perguntou meio que confirmando, e atrapalhando-se nas próprias palavras.

O silêncio pairou durante alguns segundos enquanto Tenten processava a absurda idéia do colega até que sem conseguir conter-se, começou a rir.

Simplesmente rir, gargalhar alto, pelo que pareceram minutos, até sentir o estômago doer.

Por mais que Neji gostasse de vê-la rir, a irritação ante a reação dela também crescia. Falou num tom severo, um tanto constrangido:

-Por que você está rindo?!

Perguntou impaciente, a fazendo parar aos poucos, limpando uma lágrima que pairava na borda de seu olho esquerdo, resultado da crise de riso.

Observou o olhar impaciente e reprovador do ex-colega, contendo-se:

-Ai, desculpa Neji, é que isso me pareceu tão absurdo... Digo, porque diabos você acharia que eu "nutro sentimentos" pelo Lee? Eu não falo direito com o Lee há séculos! Sem falar de que ele é quase um irmão para mim...

O cenário virou de cabeça para baixo para Neji, que demorou um pouco a registrar uma informação que há anos ele julgava ser verdadeira.

-Mas, mas você... - tentou reunir argumentos, que embora existissem aos montes, no momento ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum coerente. - Você já disse isso pra mim, confirmou pra mim.

-Quando que eu te disse isso?

Perguntou a moça erguendo uma sobrancelha, e ele ficou impaciente consigo mesmo por não conseguir organizar os pensamentos naquela hora. Ficou um momento vasculhando as próprias lembranças, quando finalmente falou, vitorioso:

-No Chunin Shiken!

-No Chunin Shiken? - Repetiu Tenten mais confusa ainda.

-Sim, no primeiro! Eu te perguntei e você confirmou.

Tenten rolou os olhos, incrédula:

-Você está se baseando numa informação de 7 anos atrás?! Sério, Neji? - Ela sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se para não arriscar irritá-lo novamente. - Eu tinha 13 anos, e toda menina gosta de alguém nessa idade, Neji. - Um sorriso nostálgico surgiu em seu rosto. - Você era o maior idiota que eu conhecia, logo não restavam muitas opções.

Neji não convenceu-se. Era impossível que uma informação que ele levava tão a sério durante tanto tempo tivesse sido somente fruto errado de sua mente. Vasculhou novamente a memória até achar outro argumento que julgou viável:  
-Ah, houve outra vez também... Quando nós tínhamos 16 anos, na luta contra os ninjas da Chuva, depois de nossa primeira missão contra a akatsuki. Lá você me disse, admitiu que seus sentimentos por Lee tinham atrapalhado na missão.

Falou ele conclusivo, como se dissesse "xeque-mate", e Tenten teve que ficar alguns minutos vasculhando sua memória, até se lembrar desse episódio.

Algum tempo depois de pensar, a garota lembrou-se e uma leve expressão de irritação formou-se em seu rosto. Como não lembraria, claro, o dia em que passou a noite inteira chorando por causa da cegueira de seu colega?

Sentindo a irritação daquela época voltar um pouco à flor da pele, falou sem pensar:

-Como você é bobo, Neji! Quando eu falei de sentimentos naquele dia não estava falando do Lee, estava falando de você! Eu era apaixonada por você, naquele tempo, e não por Lee!

Os olhos de Neji arregalaram-se de leve, e os de Tenten também, ao perceber o que tinha dito.

O silêncio pairou durante alguns segundos enquanto os dois processavam os últimos segundos.

Tenten simplesmente não acreditava que tinha dito daquele jeito aquilo que tinha sido um segredo de morte para ela durante tanto tempo, desde que Neji tinha mudado na luta com Naruto.

O silêncio ainda pairava quando a moça levantou-se da cadeira da cozinha do ex-colega, engolindo em seco:

-Ok, isso foi estranho...Neji, você não vai falar mais nada?

Perguntou hesitante, observando o rapaz que tinha o olhar no que parecia ser outra dimensão, sem nem ao menos ouví-la.

-Sabe, eu acho que...talvez seja melhor eu...Bom... - A moça engasgou um pouco nas palavras até que fazendo referência à porta da casa do colega, foi em passinhos apressados até lá, deixando a residência, nervosa.

Neji somente a olhou sair. Era absolutamante irreal aquela informação. Então Tenten também gostava dele? Enquanto ele a amava em segredo por anos a fio, sempre acreditando que o coração da garota já era tomado e nunca seria seu...E o tempo todo seus sentimentos foram correspondidos?

Ficou fitando incrédulo a porta vai e vem, que oscilava de leve desde alguns minutos atrás quando a kunoichi tinha retirado-se.

Neji levantou-se decidido. Tenten disse que "naquela época, gostava dele", mas... Seria tarde?

A kunoichi andava em passinhos apressados pela rua revestida de luz azul.

Não acreditava que seu coração palpitava forte depois de todo esse tempo. Tocar nesse assunto assim, tão diretamente, era algo que ela não pretendia fazer nunca.

E depois de crer ter enterrado fundo esse sentimento que não trouxe-lhe nada, o sentia voltando à superfície contra sua vontade.

Depois de poucos minutos chegou à porta de sua casa. Surpreendeu-se com a velocidade com que chegou lá. Aparentemente seus "passinhos rápidos" correspondiam à velocidade ninja.

Abriu a porta, ainda com a mão suada do nervosismo do momento atrás. Iria subir, deitar em sua cama e dormir tranquilamente. No dia seguinte encararia Neji normalmente, na área ANBU do escritório do Hokage, e seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tudo seria desse modo simples e fácil, se quando ela tivesse tentado fechar a porta, não tivesse sido-lhe oferecida uma resistência.

Tenten abriu totalmente a porta vendo o que interrompia o ato, e deparou-se com Hyuuga Neji, cuja mão impulsionava a porta de madeira, impedindo-a de ser fechada.

Tenten engoliu em seco, recuando para dentro da casa.

Seu coração voltou a palpitar tão forte que teve a impressão de o sentir encostar na parte interna do peito.

-Olha, Neji, sei que você pode estar bravo e tal, mas eu não quis dizer aquilo, OK? Foi somente...

Arregalou os olhos quando o viu entrar sem cerimônia, batendo a porta, e aproximar-se dela em passos largos e impacientes.

A moça recuou, sem saber o que fazer até encostar na parede de sua sala.

Neji aproximou-se dela mais do que o bom senso permitia e apoiou uma mão na parede ao lado da cabeça dela, a olhando o mais fixamente possível.

O rapaz também arfava, e Tenten pôde ver que ele estava nervoso.

-"Não quis dizer aquilo"? - Perguntou com sua voz rouca e baixa, que fazia Tenten arrepiar até o último pêlo da nuca. - Gosta ou não gosta? Você é indecisa demais.

Concluiu ele, e Tenten observou que o olhar dele urgia por uma confirmação. Precisava saber: Sim ou não?

Ela não entendeu. Um turbilhão passou pela sua cabeça: Isso significava só que ele realmente queria saber o que ela sentia, ou que ele também sentia algo por ela?

Tenten sentiu sua respiração falhar. Aquela distância não era mentalmente saudável para ela, e também não conseguia processar direito o que estava acontecendo.

Abriu a boca para tentar falar duas vezes mas nada saiu.

Viu que o rapaz à sua frente ainda esperava que ela dissesse algo. Qualquer coisa.

Embora ela não soubesse, a dúvida dele era "Era tarde demais ou não?"

Neji viu a falta de controle de reações dela, e dessa vez não se enganou ao ler as expressões da Kunoichi.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente de leve e disse com a voz rouca:

-Não... eu é que não tenho paciência com você...

E com sua mão firme, empurrando-a pela cintura, para se chocar de vez com a parede, levou finalmente seus lábios finos e gelados até a boca vermelha entreaberta de Tenten.

A garota sentiu seu corpo aliviar-se ao finalmente receber o que estava esperando, e tendo a impressão de uma leve corrente elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo ao entrar em contato com os lábios gelados, acariciou os do Hyuuga com os seus, em seguida aprofundando o beijo.

O rapaz encostou-se completamente nela, com cada mão segurando um lado da cintura fina da kunoichi, como que por garantia para que ela finalmente não saísse dali.

Tenten levou sua mão direita à nuca de Neji, a segurando com uma certa pressão, e com a outra mão, apertando de leve o ombro largo do rapaz, como que tentando controlar-se.

Ao sentí-lo aproximar-se encostando-se completamente em seu corpo, levantou um pouco uma das pernas, fazendo o Hyuuga aumentar a intensidade do beijo ao perceber a sequencia de reações que aconteciam nele.

Demorou muito tempo, mas finalmente compensou.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Neji preparava o café da manhã para a moça, que ainda descansava exausta no quentinho da própria cama, a kunoichi pensou com um risinho que embora ela tivesse dito muito tempo atrás que não tinha paciência com gênios, não era de todo verdade.

Afinal, teve paciência para muitas coisas: Para escutar palavras ácidas, aturar sua arrogância, vê-lo noivando com outra pessoa, e principalmente... Para esperar anos até que Neji se tocasse de algo que todo mundo já sabia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**o.wa.ri**

_**N/A: Sim, mais uma, gente! xD Essa fic eu fiz porque revendo os episódios de Naruto, vi algumas evidências de que a Tenten gostava do Lee, então precisei fazer uma NejixTenten nova para que minha inspiração NejixTenten voltasse. **_

**críticas? elogios? sugestões? pés na bunda? cliquem no Go ali, vão, muffins, vão! xD**


End file.
